


When I Find You, I'll Find Me

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: “I can’t wait,” Magnus insists. “This can’t wait.” It’s too important. He needs Alec to know that he knows, and he needs him to know before he does anything foolish like throwing himself headfirst into dangerous missions because he’s upset and trying to distract himself. Which, Magnus suspects, is exactly what Alec is doing right now.If something, Lilith forbid, were to happen to Alec before they could make things right between them again Magnus would never forgive himself for not putting it all together sooner. He texts Jace and Isabelle but neither of them answer either.Magnus is about to give up and portal to the gate anyway when an alarm starts to sound in the distance. It’s followed by another, then another, until every alarm in the Institute is going off, lights flashing in warning.---a 3x20 scene fill between Magnus' loft, and his arrival to Idris.





	When I Find You, I'll Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basically I was wondering how Magnus knew they were in Alicante and I was thinking what if after he banishes Asmodeus he rushes to the Institute to go see Alec and Underhill tells him they're in Alicante but those with demon blood can't enter the city and Magnus tries so hard to portal in but he can't and he doesn't know what to do and suddenly the Institute's alarms are going off and the demon towers are down?

Asmodeus is gone. Really, truly gone. The portal closes and Magnus takes a few minutes inside his apartment to run through everything that just happened from the moment Maryse showed up with a head full of questions and the Lightwood ring - a ring which now sits in his own pocket - to the moment he knocked his own father out and sent him spiralling into Limbo for all of eternity. 

It’s a lot. 

It’s more than he can process just then, probably more than he could process in entire hours or days, but he doesn’t have the luxury of time. He needs to find Alexander. The idea briefly occurs to him to simply call Alec then and there, but this hardly seems like the sort of thing to bring up over the phone.  _ ‘Oh, good afternoon, I know you just dumped me but I heard you actually wanted to marry me instead, and now that I’ve sent my father to limbo forever I’d prefer if we go with that second option’? _ No, he has to speak with Alec face-to-face and get all of this out in the open once and for all. 

Especially because he isn’t sure exactly  _ how _ he feels about what Alec did. Of course he understands, the same way Maryse had, that Alec did it for him; because he thought it was what Magnus would’ve wanted, however foolish of a thought that may be. But the road to Edom is paved with good intentions, and Magnus can’t help the flare of anger over the fact that Alec made that decision  _ for _ them, and  _ without _ him. As relieved as he is to know that Alec doesn’t actually hate him it doesn’t erase the sting of his words or the weight his actions carried. 

This is definitely a conversation they need to have in person. 

Praying that Alec hasn’t revoked the permissions for his magic signature from the Institute just yet, Magnus opens a portal directly into Alec’s office. It’s empty, much to Magnus’ disappointment, so he starts his search through the Institute’s halls. 

**M: Alexander, it’s me. Please say you don’t have my number blocked.**

The message goes through, which is a good sign. 

**M: Where are you? I’m at the Institute, we need to talk.** **  
** **M: You don’t have to worry about Asmodeus, I dealt with him. For good.**

He doesn’t get a reply back to any of the messages and no one seems to know exactly where Alec is. All he can get out of the people he speaks with is that Alec left with Jace and Isabelle in a hurry. While it’s a small comfort to know Alec isn’t alone right now, it’s a larger concern to know they seem to be off on some hush-hush mission , and given their track record for finding trouble wherever it is that can’t bode well. Magnus is about to give up on getting any answers when he sees a familiar face: the man who gave him his keys. Underhill, wasn’t it? He wishes it were a friendlier face, but he’ll take what he can get at this point. 

“You’re the Head of Security, right? Surely  _ you _ would know where Alexander is?” It’s a slightly backhanded compliment, excused only by the fact that he’s frustrated and actually starting to grow more than a little worried and the unanswered texts. 

Underhill rolls his eyes and Magnus wonders whether he knew about Alec’s plan to ask Magnus to marry him. After all, the two of them were friends, friends who  _ talked _ apparently - did he know, then, about how Magnus ruined everything that night of the would-be proposal dinner? Did he know about the deal Alec made to get his magic back? 

If Underhill does, he certainly doesn’t show it now. 

“He’s in Alicante,” Underhill says. “They went to stop Jonathan from getting the Morning Star sword from the Seelies. He didn’t tell you before he left?” 

Magnus’ heart sinks. If Jonathan gets his hands on that sword… 

“I need to get to him. Now.” Magnus knows the inherent problem with that desire before Underhill says it. 

“Warlocks can’t portal into Alican-” 

“I  _ know _ that.” Magnus snaps, taking his frustrations out on the poor Shadowhunter in front of him despite the fact that he’s been nothing but helpful. He thinks back to the day Alec told him about the position he was offered, the one he turned down because he didn’t want to be somewhere Magnus couldn’t follow. 

Underhill bristles but isn’t entirely put-off. “You can portal outside the city and ask for entrance through the gates...” he suggests, but Magnus immediately dismisses the idea. They’d never let him through on his own, and Alec is probably a little too tied up on mission to come let his ex-boyfriend into the Shadowhunter’s precious, Downworlder-free inner sanctum. 

“What about the portal into the Gard?” Magnus counters. It’s the only portal within the city itself, heavily guarded, but if he shows up and asks for Alec how much trouble could he really get in? They can’t turn him away if he’s already inside, right? 

Underhill only shakes his head. “Even I don’t know where that is, or how to go about accessing it without asking a member of the Clave. Sorry.” 

Magnus sighs in frustration and tries to open a portal of his own anyway. The swirling circle of magic forms in front of him but as he tries to walk through it it’s like walking into a wall. He tries again, and again, to no avail. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Underhill says, trying to sound nonchalant, but it’s clear by his tone that he’s starting to get a little concerned at the clenched fists at Magnus’ side and the flash of anger in his eyes. “Why don’t you just wait until-” 

“I can’t wait,” Magnus insists. “ _ This can’t wait. _ ” It’s too important. He needs Alec to know that he knows, and he needs him to know before he does anything foolish like throwing himself headfirst into dangerous missions because he’s upset and trying to distract himself. Which, Magnus suspects, is exactly what Alec is doing right now. 

If something, Lilith forbid, were to happen to Alec before they could make things right between them again Magnus would never forgive himself for not putting it all together sooner. He texts Jace and Isabelle but neither of them answer either. 

Magnus is about to give up and portal to the gate anyway when an alarm starts to sound in the distance. It’s followed by another, then another, until every alarm in the Institute is going off, lights flashing in warning. 

Underhill is on the phone before Magnus has a chance to ask what’s going on and he keeps the question to himself long enough for the Shadowhunter to get the answer, though he nearly interrupts the call on three separate occasions over the 30 seconds it takes place. When the blonde hangs up the phone his expression is bleak and Magnus feels a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach, fearing the worst. 

_ Please let Alexander be alright. Please let Alexander be alright. Please let Alexander be- _

“The demon towers in Idris have fallen… a rift to Edom is open over the city.” Underhill says the words in shock. 

The towers don’t fall. They just  _ don’t _ . The sort of power that would be needed to both fell the towers  _ and _ open a rift of that magnitude? Magnus doesn’t even want to think about the widespread chaos that will cause, the lives lost and the damage done… and then he imagines Alec standing in the middle of it and it’s suddenly all he can think about. 

“I need a way into that Angel-forsaken--” Magnus starts, but the words fall silent abruptly. The towers are down. That means the wards blocking his portals should be gone, too. The very thing that makes the city vulnerable to the demons surely invading by now is the same thing that will make the warlock assistance the Shadowhunters are about to require much, much easier. 

And, more importantly, allow him immediate access to Alec. 

“Call up every Warlock you have on retainer, and tell them to bring friends. We’re going to need it.” And with those final words to Underhill Magnus opens another portal, this time disappearing easily through it. 

When he comes out on the other side he’s disoriented. It’s been quite some time since he last stepped foot inside Alicante and he’s landed himself inside the only building he could remember clearly enough to portal into. There are people yelling, and through a window he can see the sky above is red with the opened rift, shadowed by the black forms of demons circling above. 

He takes off in a sprint scanning every face, the back of every head along his way, for any sign of Alexander. It seems as if the universe is working in his favor just this once because no more than two minutes after he arrives Magnus spots him. Alec stands next to Isabelle, weapons drawn, ready to face more demons than they could possibly take on at once… even with that five-arrowed monstrosity Alec wields.  

It’s a good thing they don’t have to. Magnus dispels the demons - all of them - before they come close enough to singe a single hair on Alec’s head. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Magnus says, unable to help the smile on his face at finding Alec alive and well. “Traffic was hell.” 

But instead of the happy reunion he hoped for, Alec turns and immediately walks away into the nearest building without a single word. Magnus frowns, following behind without hesitation. 

“You can’t be here,” Alec says, unable to meet his eyes. 

“I can’t be anywhere else,” Magnus insists, except Alec refuses to let him get a word in edgewise. 

“No you don’t understand -  _ we can’t be together _ .” Magnus sees the pain in Alec’s eyes then, how difficult it is for him to say the words again, to try and push Magnus away a second time. How did he not see it before? 

“Asmodeus can’t come between us again. I know about the deal, and why you did what you did, it’s… it’s okay I don’t-”  Any anger he held before is gone, replaced only with relief and the soft desire to hold Alexander again. The words of forgiveness come tumbling out without forethought, without a plan. He just needs to say them because he needs Alec to hear them. He needs Alec to understand that  _ he _ understands. 

Asmodeus is gone, Alec is here, and everything is going to be put right again. As Alec cuts off his sentence with a kiss Magnus allows himself to melt into it, and for the first time in a long while Magnus feels like he’s found himself again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
